Smile
by fanfic designer
Summary: La sonrisa de Toris tiene un no sé que ,que atrae, que seduce, que enamora , que encanta, que hipnotiza,pero sobre todo que no se puede olvidar .One-shot dejen reviews! Lithuania/Varios personajes


**Konichiwua! Saludos a todos y a todas, después de un breve tiempo sin escribir gran cosa ahora estoy inspirada (ahora que estoy más ocupada pero bueno XD siempre hay tiempo para escribir)**

**Disclaimer;** Hetalia Axis Powers, Hetalia the world series , Hetalia the Beutifull Word , no me pertenecen es obra de Hidekazu Himaruya, no hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada parecido ,sin más que agregar los dejo con el fic

**Nota**: Uso de nombres humanos : Lituania= Toris; Polonia= Feliks, USA= Alfred, Russia= Ivan y Belarus=Natasha . One shot capitulo único , fluff .

Desde el punto de vista de diversos personajes separados por "*" .

**Smile**

Era un no sé qué contagioso , tímido , amable y dulce, a él le parecía más refrescante que el rocío sobre las hojas de las plantas en una mañana de verano y mas deliciosa que cualquier manjar, suave como una melodía , espontanea y agradable , cuando menos las que le daba a él le parecían más expresivas , mas autenticas . Cuando Liet le sonreía se le aceleraba el pulso y se le contentaba el corazón , se le iban todas las penas y preocupaciones y no podía sino sonreír el también de vuelta , esa sonrisa con dedicatoria que expresaba tantas cosas , tantas emociones y sentimientos tan puros .

-Ay! Liet! Tipo eres tan gracioso!

Toris siempre tiene esa sonrisa en los labios , siempre , no desaparece de su rostro es como un accesorio del cual no se puede deshacer .

-¿Algo mas Sr. Iván?

-Sería solo por hoy, no olvides la papelería que está sobre mi escritorio, y mi botella de Vodka

-si , Señor – allí está de nuevo la sonrisa automática , no es que haga todo lo que hace de buen grado y feliz de la vida, pero lo hace siempre con una sonrisa .

Iván se le queda viendo de reojo hasta que desaparece de su vista y salé del cuarto , Rusia también sonríe tal vez lo aprendió de él , a tenerla siempre en los labios ya por hábito o por costumbre . Porque es mejor sonreír , así nadie puede leer su expresión , así nadie se da cuenta de lo que de verdad siente . Es solo una máscara . Eso es .

Toris trae el café servido en tres tazas de porcelana y un platito con galletas que el mismo horneó.

-YAAAY! Galletas! Your cookies are the best!-dice Alfred sonriendo como un niño

Los tres comen en silencio , Alfred con la cara llena de migajas y la sonrisa de oreja a oreja , Toris sonríe también mientras se lleva la tasa de humeante de café hasta sus labios y da un sorbo con satisfacción y Tony simplemente se concentra en el sabor de las golosinas. Se escucha una suave melodía de Jazz en el viejo tocacintas de Alfred

-definitivamente no me aburriré jamás de tu café y tus galletas Toris.. y de todo lo que cocinas , la gastronomía se te da muy bien –le dice el de gafas acabándose hasta la última galleta

-Que bien , me alegra que le agrade mi comida , de hecho más tarde puedo hacer brownies de los que le gustan

-si! Yay! De chocolate please!

-si , Señor Jones –Toris sonríe amplio , mostrando apenas los dientes y entrecerrando los ojos , la sonrisa de Toris invita a sonreír también por que Alfred no puede parar de hacerlo , con Toris pueden pasarse la tarde entera conversando amenamente de cualquier cosa , los días son tan felices que parecieran un sueño .

"Lituania tiene una linda sonrisa .. no lo había notado"

Cada vez que se encontraba a Natasha no podía más que sonreírle bobamente con cierto nerviosismo , la chica en cambio solo fruncía el ceño en ademán de completa molestia y desaprobación , ella infundía temor en todos incluso en su hermano Iván pero no parecía infundir miedo en Toris quien siempre le sonreía con bondad y dulzura aun cuando ella le estuviera propiciado algún daño físico como dedos rotos , cortaduras o golpes , ¿cómo podía ser?. Esa estúpida sonrisa ¿por qué no se borra de sus labios? Se decía más que fastidiada .

Esa sonrisa tiene algo .. un no sé que .

**Fin **

Bueno eso ha sido todo , otro cortito para el rato , gracias por leer, espero sea de su agrado.


End file.
